


A Visit to Earth

by lionessvalenti



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Love Confessions, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Rocket keeps going back to New Asgard to visit Thor over the course of the five years. This time is different.





	A Visit to Earth

There were always regrets when Rocket stopped by Thor's place in New Asgard. He only managed to stop by two or three times a year, but in between visits he managed to forget things like: the weird, stale pizza smell of the house, Thor's annoyingly pleasant buddies Korg and Miek hanging around, and how everyone was drunk _all the time_.

But after he kicked out the rock and the lobster, convinced Thor to take a shower and change his sheets, Rocket remembered why he kept going back, again and again.

Thor took Rocket's balls in his mouth and sucked them gently between his lips. Rocket's back arched off the bed, grabbing two fistfuls of pillowcase in his hands, as he made a sound somewhere between a groan and a whine. Words were not an option as long as Thor's mouth was on his junk.

With a loud slurp, Thor licked at Rocket's asshole. Rocket tried to tell him to keep going, but yeah, there were no words. There was only Thor's hot, wet tongue lapping eagerly across his tight hole. There was only a pause when Thor tightened his grip across Rocket's chest through his own orgasm.

"That's right, baby," Rocket mumbled, until Thor shoved a finger in his wet asshole without warning.

Rocket yelped, but pushed against Thor's hand. Everything vibrated as Thor laughed. The noise Rocket made this time was definitely a whine.

"Fucking hell, that's--" Rocket's words dried up as Thor pushed another finger into him when he was already so close to the edge. Everything tightened, his body split open, and Rocket came hard, spilling across his abdomen.

Thor chuckled, leaving his fingers exactly where they were, but stilled. "You're so easy to finish."

"That's all on you," Rocket replied breathlessly. He was splayed out across the bed, boneless and satisfied. Sex immediately after waking up was a great way to start the day, he decided, right then and there.

Torturously slow, Thor removed his fingers, and Rocket writhed, still oversensitive from his orgasm. "I love it when you come to see me, Rabbit," he mumbled, turning his his to kiss Rocket's stomach, licking up some of the come.

"I like it here, too. I think about you a lot when I'm gone."

"Yeah? I think about you, too." Thor turned on his back, grinning, and Rocket took a good, long look at him. He'd put on some more weight since Rocket's last visit, and it looked like he hadn't brushed his hair since then either. None of it mattered. He was gorgeous. He was a god and it was obvious.

"All right, you're thinking about me when you're jerking off, I get it," Rocket said, ineffectively shoving Thor's arm.

Thor laughed. "I do, yes." His smile faded as he gazed down at Rocket. "I miss you when you aren't here."

Rocket nuzzled his face against Thor's shoulder. It was easy to miss people these days. "Yeah, buddy."

"I'm going to get a beer, you want one?" Thor rolled out of bed and grabbed his pajama pants off the floor. His cock bobbed, still half hard as he pulled the pants up over his thighs. He'd come at least three times during this fuck session. Maybe more, when Rocket had been out of it post-orgasm. 

"No, no thanks," Rocket replied, once he got past staring at Thor's dick. It was three in the afternoon, but they'd been up half the night screwing around, and then screwing around again after they woke up. A beer right after getting out of bed, no matter the time, didn't sound great.

"I've got a nice whisky, how about that?"

Rocket grinned and hopped out of bed. All right, he could be swayed. "Now you're talking my language."

They walked into the kitchen after Rocket had hitched up his shorts. Thor poured a tumbler of whisky and Rocket climbed up onto the counter. The table was covered in empty bottles and dirty plates, so it's not like they were going to sit there. He might make Thor shower, but he wasn't going to be their maid.

"Tell me of your adventures," Thor said, handing Rocket the glass. "I know you've been busy."

"They aren't really adventures," Rocket said. He took a sip and grinned. It was nice, real smooth going down. "We're just trying to help people when we can."

Thor nodded as he rummaged around in the fridge. "That's good."

There was always a little hint of trying to find something to reverse what had happened. It was never anyone's mission, but no matter where anyone went, the prospect of finding something to fix the snap was there in their back of their minds.

Rocket knew better than to mention that to Thor. He wasn't going to say that they were all trying to fix what Thor believed was completely his mistake. So Rocket drank his booze and kept his mouth shut.

Thor popped open a beer and leaned against the counter. "You're doing such good work, I'm jealous."

"Hey, man, you could come with." Rocket's heart began to pound at the prospect. "Pack up Stormbreaker and get on the ship with me. We don't even have to stop and see those Avenger clowns. We'll just fly out into space, get the next job, and keep moving."

"No, I... I couldn't." Thor fiddled with the bottle, looking down at the floor.

"Why not? It'd be like the good old days." Sure, their good old days had actually lasted about a day, right after Thor's family all died, and almost immediately before Rocket's died too. But there hadn't been anything bad about the time they'd spent together on Nidavellir. Except for that part where Thor nearly died, taking on the force of a star, but it had been all right. It was got them to this point.

Thor forced a smile. "Who would take care of Korg?"

"Fuck Korg." Rocket kicked back the rest of his drink. "We'd have a hell of a time, Thunder. Imagine it: just you and me in open space, fucking whenever we want, and helping people where we can."

"I can't!" Thor snapped. He pushed off from the counter and moved away. "I can't do that now."

Rocket hopped off the counter. "Look, man, I know you've been having a rough time, but--"

"Perhaps we shouldn't do this anymore," Thor said quietly before taking a swig of his beer.

Rocket's body went numb. This is what he'd been afraid of. If Thor had been in a better place, they never would have started hooking up. Maybe he found an Asgardian girlfriend who was into messy hair and the faint corn chip smell that Rocket had started to associate with a good time.

He took a blind step backwards. "You're breaking up with me? What happened? You wake up today and get some standards? From the walk to the kitchen from the bed?"

Thor set down the bottle on the trash covered table, a few empty bottles clinking as they pushed together. "What? Rabbit, no, I... I am not worthy of your company. _You._ You are out there trying to better the universe. You risk your life for others. I would have done those things once, but now, there are days when I can't bring myself to get out of bed. There are better uses for your time. You wouldn't even come back to Earth if not for me."

The last part was true enough. Rocket could keep in contact with the rest of the Avengers without coming back to base, but he returned for Thor.

"You deserve more," Thor continued. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his pajama pants. "You have the entire universe at your fingertips. You could have anyone you wanted. You don't need to expend your pity on me."

"You stupid lump," Rocket said, then barked a laugh. "This ain't pity! You haven't figured out that I'm crazy about you?"

Thor's eyes widened. "You are?"

"I wouldn't bother with any of this if I wasn't. Yeah, I'm gonna keep doing Avengers stuff, and I ain't gonna stay in your depression dungeon with Rockhead and Roach Boy, but I'm in this. I'm always coming back. You got me on the hook, Thunder, and I don't want anyone else. Maybe it doesn't mean much compared to your magic hammer, but you're enough for me."

Thor's lower lip trembled, and for a second Rocket was horrified at the prospect of Thor _crying_ over this confession. Thankfully, he did not. Instead, he swooped down on Rocket and pulled him up into a fierce hug.

"Thank you, Rabbit. That means the world to me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Rocket muttered, but he didn't struggle to get away from Thor's embrace. He was warm and soft, and Rocket could have fallen asleep in his arms. "You want to go back to bed and blow me?"

Thor laughed. "Yes, I do."

* * *

After spending a few more days with Thor, Rocket headed over to the Avengers headquarters. He'd never tell them this, but for a bunch of humans, they were all right.

"How's Thor doing?" Steve asked, after a few greetings.

Rocket shook his head. "It's not good. He's in a real 'showers optional' place. Makes me feel bad."

"But you keep going back."

Rocket thought about Thor's hands on him, fingers in his ass, and Thor's mouth sucking bruises on his skin where his fur was thin. The marks were still there, hidden beneath his jumpsuit. Rocket rested a hand on his chest, just thinking about it.

"I don't want him to think we forgot about him," Rocket said with a shrug.

Steve smiled and clapped a hand on Rocket's shoulder. "You're a good friend."

"Selfless, too. Don't forget selfless."


End file.
